Barney F. Hajiro
|death_date = |birth_place =Hawaii |death_place =Maunalani Care Home, Honolulu |placeofburial = National Memorial Cemetery of the Pacific |allegiance = |branch = |serviceyears =1942 – 1945 |rank =Private First Class |unit =442nd Regimental Combat Team |commands = |battles =World War II |awards =Medal of Honor Military Medal (British) Légion d'honneur (French) }} Barney Fushimi Hajiro (September 16, 1916 – January 21, 2011) was a United States Army soldier.Martin, Douglas. "Barney Hajiro, Medal of Honor Recipient, Dies at 94," The New York Times, February 2, 2011; retrieved 2012-12-7. He is best known as a recipient of the United States military's highest decoration—the Medal of Honor—for his actions in World War II.US Army Center of Military History, "Medal of Honor Recipients, World War II (G-L)"; retrieved 2012-12-7. Biography Hajiro was born in Hawaii, the eldest of nine children born to Japanese immigrant parentsKakesako, Gregg K. "Hawaii Medal of Honor recipient Barney Hajiro dies," Honolulu Star-Advertiser, January 24, 2011; retrieved 2012-12-7. His parents had moved from Hiroshima to Maui during World War I. Two of his siblings died in infancy. The family was poor, and Hajiro left school to work, first in the sugarcane fields of Maui and later as a stevedore in Honolulu. Two months after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, he was drafted into the U.S. ArmyU.S. National Archives and Records Administration (NARA), WWII Army Enlistment Record #30102563 (Hajiro, Barney F.); retrieved 2012-12-7. and performed menial labor as part of an engineering battalion. In March 1943, Hajiro volunteered to be part of the all-''Nisei'' 442nd Regimental Combat Team.Go for Broke National Education Center, "Medal of Honor Recipient Private Barney F. Hajiro"; retrieved 2012-12-7. This army unit was mostly made up of second-generation Japanese Americans from Hawaii and the mainland."100th Battalion, 442nd Infantry" at Global Security.org; Vachon, Duane A. "Hawaii and the World Lose Another Nisei Hero," Hawaii Reporter, January 24, 2011; retrieved 2012-12-7. The unit was sent to Europe and in May 1944 fought the Germans in Italy, north of Rome. From there the 442nd was redeployed to France, and on October 19, 1944 was fighting near Bruyères and Biffontaine in the eastern part of that country. Over the next ten days, Hajiro, a private in Company I, repeatedly distinguished himself in battle. He exposed himself to enemy fire while assisting an allied attack on October 19, and three days later he and a comrade ambushed an 18-man enemy patrol. On October 29, during the rescue of the so-called "Lost Battalion", which had been surrounded by German forces in the Vosges Mountains, he single-handedly destroyed two German machine gun emplacements before being wounded. Shot in the shoulder and wrist, Hajiro's left arm was partially paralyzed. He was able to rejoin the 442nd in Monte Carlo, but was barred from further combat duty. He was then sent back to the United States to recover. For his actions in October 1944, Hajiro received the Army's second-highest decoration, the Distinguished Service Cross."21 Asian American World War II Vets to Get Medal of Honor" at University of Hawaii Digital History; retrieved 2012-12-7. He was awarded the World War II Victory Medal (United States), before being discharged. In 1948, he was awarded the Military Medal by the British government.Kakesako, Gregg K. "Honor overdue," Honolulu Star-Bulletin (Hawaii). November 11, 1996; retrieved 2012-12-7. A 1990s review of service records for Asian Americans who had received the Distinguished Service Cross during World War II led to Hajiro's award being upgraded to the Medal of Honor. In a ceremony at the White House on June 21, 2000, he was presented with the Medal of Honor by President Bill Clinton. Twenty-one other Asian Americans also received the medal during the ceremony, all but six of them posthumously. Four years later, in 2004, the French awarded Hajiro the Légion d'honneur.Vorsino, Mary. "France honors isle hero," Honolulu Star-Bulletin. October 15, 2004; retrieved 2012-12-7. For seven months, Hajiro was the oldest living Medal of Honor recipient. Hajiro died January 21, 2011 in Waipahu, Hawaii.Vachon, Duane A. "Hawaii and the World Lose Another Nisei Hero," Hawaii Reporter, January 24, 2011; retrieved 2012-12-7. Honors and awards Medal of Honor Distinguished Service Cross World War II Victory Medal Military Medal (United Kingdom) Légion d'honneur (France) Medal of Honor citation Hajiro's Medal of Honor recognized his conduct in frontline fighting in eastern France in 1944. Hajiro's official Medal of Honor citation reads: Private Barney F. Hajiro distinguished himself by extraordinary heroism in action on 19, 22, and October 29, 1944, in the vicinity of Bruyeres and Biffontaine, eastern France. Private Hajiro, while acting as a sentry on top of an embankment on October 19, 1944, in the vicinity of Bruyeres, France, rendered assistance to allied troops attacking a house 200 yards away by exposing himself to enemy fire and directing fire at an enemy strong point. He assisted the unit on his right by firing his automatic rifle and killing or wounding two enemy snipers. On October 22, 1944, he and one comrade took up an outpost security position about 50 yards to the right front of their platoon, concealed themselves, and ambushed an 18-man, heavily armed, enemy patrol, killing two, wounding one, and taking the remainder as prisoners. On October 29, 1944, in a wooded area in the vicinity of Biffontaine, France, Private Hajiro initiated an attack up the slope of a hill referred to as "Suicide Hill" by running forward approximately 100 yards under fire. He then advanced ahead of his comrades about 10 yards, drawing fire and spotting camouflaged machine gun nests. He fearlessly met fire with fire and single-handedly destroyed two machine gun nests and killed two enemy snipers. As a result of Private Hajiro's heroic actions, the attack was successful. Private Hajiro's extraordinary heroism and devotion to duty are in keeping with the highest traditions of military service and reflect great credit upon him, his unit, and the United States Army.Gomez-Granger, Julissa. (2008). Medal of Honor Recipients: 1979-2008, "Hajiro, Barney F.," p. 8-9 [PDF 12-13 of 44]; retrieved 2012-12-7. See also * List of Medal of Honor recipients for World War II *List of Asian American Medal of Honor recipients References External links * "Army Secretary Lionizes 22 World War II Heroes" at Defense.gov * Category:1916 births Category:2011 deaths Category:American military personnel of Japanese descent Category:American army personnel of World War II Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:People from Maui Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Military Medal Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:United States Army soldiers Category:World War II recipients of the Medal of Honor